


Day 13 - It's OK To Cry

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: A short piece about Scully and Mulder after Paperclip.





	Day 13 - It's OK To Cry

“I can’t help but think that this is all my fault, Mulder. That bullet… it was meant for me. They were trying to kill me, not her, and… she’s gone. Just like that. I couldn’t even be there for her…” 

Mulder stood beside the empty hospital bed, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Scully sat beside the bed, staring at the empty sheets. When he heard her voice falter, he glanced over, watching her hands smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on the bedsheet.

“You didn’t have a choice, they were going to kill you if you came to see your sister…” Mulder tried to reason, but Scully didn’t respond. He saw her gripping the sheets, and then two darkened spots appeared on the fabric between her hands. Quickly, her hand wiped at her eyes, and he realized that she was holding back tears.

“It’s okay to cry,” Mulder said, slowly approaching his partner. She glanced up at him, her eyes filled with tears, and another emotion: trust. He only had a second to analyze it before she gripped him in a hug and buried her face in his middle. Mulder was surprised; he hadn’t expected it, but slowly, his arms drew around her, and he rubbed gentle, comforting circles on her back.


End file.
